Communication networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data transmission, and the like. Traditional communication networks use copper wires in cables for transporting information and data. However, copper cables have drawbacks because they are large, heavy, and can only transmit a relatively limited amount of data. On the other hand, an optical waveguide is capable of transmitting an extremely large amount of bandwidth compared with a copper conductor. Moreover, an optical waveguide cable is much lighter and smaller compared with a copper cable having the same bandwidth capacity. Consequently, optical waveguide cables replaced most of the copper cables in long-haul communication network links, thereby providing greater bandwidth capacity for long-haul links. However, many of these long-haul links have bandwidth capacity that is not being used. This is due in part to communication networks that use copper cables for distribution and/or drop links on the subscriber side of the central office. In other words, subscribers have a limited amount of available bandwidth due to the constraints of copper cables in the communication network. Stated another way, the copper cables are a bottleneck that inhibit the subscriber from utilizing the relatively high-bandwidth capacity of the long-hauls links.
As optical waveguides are deployed deeper into communication networks, subscribers will have access to increased bandwidth. But there are certain obstacles that make it challenging and/or expensive to route optical waveguides/optical cables deeper into the communication network, i.e., closer to the subscriber. For instance, making a suitable optical connection between optical waveguides is much more difficult than making an electrical connection between copper wires. This is because optical connections require special tools and equipment, highly trained craftsman, along with precision components. Additionally, as the communication network pushes toward subscribers, the communication network requires more connections, which compounds the difficulties of providing optical waveguides to the premises of the subscriber. Hence, the routing of optical waveguides to the proverbial last mile of the network has yet to enjoy commercial success.
One common way to connect optical waveguides is by using optical connectors. Optical connectors generally hold the mating optical waveguides in respective ferrules of the mating connectors. The ferrules and optical waveguides therein require polishing of the end face for proper operation. Polishing a ferrule is a relatively complex process that generally requires several steps along with inspection and testing using precision equipment to verify an acceptable insertion loss. In other words, installing connectors is best performed in a factory setting under ideal working conditions.
Another common way to make an optical connection is by fusion splicing. Fusion splicing requires that the ends of the optical fibers be precisely aligned so that the transfer the optical signal between the ends of the optical waveguides has a relatively low-loss. But like connectors, fusion splicing requires highly trained craftsman and special equipment to make and test the optical connection, thereby making it a relatively expensive and inefficient proposition for field connectorization. Thus, there is need for an efficient and relatively low-cost method of reliably making optical connections in the field without using specialized equipment and highly skilled labor.